Ancient Heavenly Court
The Ancient Heavenly Court was a powerful organisation led by the legendary Heavenly Emperor and many powerful members. Establishment of the Ancient Heavenly Court Ancient Heavenly Court was established by the Heavenly Emperor as part of the Eighth Heavenly Way’s elaborate master plan. The Heavenly Emperor created the whole structural frame of the court by merging countless heavenly material and earthly treasure with ‘True Illusion’. Afterward, many powerhouses of the Seventh Stage Spirit Venerable Realm and above that had pledged allegiance to the Heavenly Emperor used their True Illusion to help him complete the structural frame of the court. Once the court was established, it became an independent realm that wasn't influenced by the ‘Heavenly Way’. Heavenly Emperor Palace Four Directional Great Emperors palaces *Spring Pavilion of the East *Summer Palace *South Autumn Temple *Hall of Winter Jade Lake Heavenly Realm Destruction of the Ancient Heavenly Court The Heavenly Court was destroyed overnight. There are three theories regarding the destruction. # Theory No. 1: The person who established the Heavenly Court, the Heavenly Emperor, was researching a fearful magical technique. Later, the power of the technique went out of control, and the entire court was blown to smithereens. According to this theory, even the Heavenly Emperor himself was reduced to ashes during the explosion. Although the top-cultivators in the world think that someone as powerful as the Heavenly Emperor wouldn’t die due to a mere explosion, the fact that the Heavenly Emperor hasn’t shown himself since then is still true. Therefore, people started to think that something might have happened to him. # Theory No. 2: According to this theory, the Heavenly Court was encircled and attacked by several powerful influences. Amongst these influences were the Nine Serenities, the Beast Realm, the Ghost Domain, and several others. After being besieged from several sides, the Heavenly Court finally fell and was destroyed. # Theory No. 3: According to this theory, the current Heavenly Way plotted against the Heavenly Court, and the court was blown to smithereens in the span of a night. The previously flourishing and bustling court vanished into thin air in a mere instant. In truth, for reasons yet unknown, Cheng Lin and Blockhead Song orchestrated the destruction of the Ancient Heavenly Court. Song Shuhang speculated that monster hunters related to Ancient Heavenly Court was responsible for Clear Water Pavilion’s destruction. In retaliation, Blockhead Song and Cheng Lin planned its destruction. During the ensuing battle, many powerful members were killed or badly injured. Ancient Heavenly Court Fragments Song Shuhang Song Shuhang currently collecting the fragments and assimilated them in his Core World. Ruism Ruism has collected the largest amount of the fragments. This made them the target of Heavenly Emperor. Ruism tried to do the same with their Golden Lotus World but doesn’t have much success. The fragments refused to be assimilated and remain as foreign items to the Golden Lotus World. In order to solve this problem, the Ruism’s high council authorised True Monarch Eternal Fire to negotiate with Sage Monarch Tyrant Song for the latter’s help. With the Way of the Heavenly Court already absorbed by Song Shuhang’s Lotus Core World, the Golden Lotus World no longer rejects the fragments and easily assimilated them. Ruism also used a batch of the fragments to exchange four Thirteen Tribulation Immortals’ bodies in the possession of the Heavenly Emperor. Both parties requested Sage Monarch Tyrant Song to serve as the middleman of this deal. Wide Courtyard Society The Wide Courtyard Society collected various Ancient Heavenly Court fragments and made an Ancient Heavenly Court Fragments Secret Realm as their base in the Beast Realm. In exchange for resurrection opportunity for Wide Courtyard Society’s members, Zither Lord Phoenix Rite has agreed to hand over their Ancient Heavenly Court Fragments to Blockhead Song. Phoenix Rite gave Blockhead Song a jade seal, After the death of all members of the Wide Courtyard Society, the jade seal was left at the Ancient Heavenly Court Fragments Secret Realm and recovered by White who rushed over after being informed by Song Shuhang. Afterwards, all the fragments were transferred into Song Shuhang’s Lotus Core World. Trivia __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Organisation